Second Chances
by SailorKechara
Summary: Smirking, Reborn stood and approached Tsuna. Leaning down and looking into Tsuna's eyes, Reborn asked, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the man of this house, I ask your permission to court Sawada Nana with the intention of marriage." (Some AU & OoC. Adult Reborn X Nana)
1. Prologue

**Second Chances**

**Chapter One – Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Requested by DragonSlayer412. Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

_Plop. Plop. Plop. _The rain splashed onto Tsuna's window as he stared out and into the darkness.

It was merely noon, but an unexpected storm was hitting Namimori. Rain poured down in sheets, while clouds blocked the sun from view. It was as dark as midnight in the middle of the day.

Tears streamed down Tsuna's face. 'If only… If only I was there to stop it… If only… If only he had stayed in the hospital…'

_SLAM. _Tsuna looked down at the black limo now parked in front of his house. 'I guess it's time to go.'

Sighing, Tsuna stood and adjusted his clothing. Pulling down the black sleeves of his suit jacket, he checked his black slacks for obvious wrinkles. Satisfied, he tightened the black tie attached to his white dress shirt and headed for the door.

vvv

As Tsuna dismounted the stairs, he slowly approached his mother. Dressed in a knee-length, black cotton, sheath-style dress, Nana had a box of tissue in one hand and a handful of crumpled tissues in the other. Though her eyes were puffy and red, she smiled at Tsuna as he approached her.

"Tsu-chan, are you ready to go?" Nana asked as she reached out to take his hand.

Tsuna merely nodded and accepted his mother's hand. 'Why isn't Reborn here, when I need him most?'

vvv

**One Week Before**

Tsuna had convinced Checker Face to dissolve the need for the Arcabaleno and use their powers to charge a specially made jar instead. Checker Face agreed not only to that, but to remove the curse from the Arcabaleno as well.

But it didn't work as the Arcabaleno expected. Only Lal Mirch transformed back into her adult body. Verde assumed that it was because only the forever an infant part had been removed and they now had to age as any normal human would.

Thankfully, the scientist didn't leave it at that.

vvv

Tsuna plopped onto his bed and sighed. The Arcabaleno curse was broken. Reborn had just left, having given up on turning Tsuna into Vongola Decimo. Laying down he placed his hands under his head. 'Finally, life can be normal.'

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsuna jolted up at the sound of a female voice yelling. Running towards his door, he could hear multiple sets of footsteps running through the house.

As he disembarked from the stairs, he heard Bianchi's voice, "Yes… I need an ambulance at the Sawada residence… Yes… He's not moving… Thank you."

Concerned and afraid, Tsuna followed the noise into the kitchen… and stopped in shock.

Before him was a heart-wrenching scene. His mother, Nana, was on her knees, shaking his father. His father, Iemitsu, looked to be sprawled out and asleep, as usual. Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were sobbing quietly in the corner. Bianchi was holding the house phone loosely at her side, staring at Nana.

Tsuna was pushed from behind as two men inn paramedic suits rushed towards his father. Frozen, he could only stare as they checked his father's vitals and prepared to move him to a stretcher.

Watching them lift his father, he noticed that the floor under him seemed to be wet.

_Clank. _Bianchi dropped the phone onto the kitchen tile as she rushed to Nana. Having seen the blood under her husband as he was raised, Nana fainted. Bianchi just managed to cradle her head before it could hit the grounds.

vvv

Tsuna sat alone on the bench just outside the operating room doors. His mother was resting in a nearby room, having yet to wake from her faint. Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo were with her. Bianchi was down the hall, on the phone with Lal Mirch.

Tsuna didn't know how long he had been sitting there when the doors opened and the doctor emerged. Looking tired and hopeless, the doctor approached him. "Sawada-san?"

Tsuna slowly stood and nodded to the doctor. "Yes, sensei?"

The doctor reached out and placed a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Sawada-san, the internal stitches to your father's previous injuries were torn open. He was bleeding internally, which seeped through his bandages. He lost too much blood. I am sorry, Sawada-san, we were unable to save him."

vvv

**Present Day**

Iemitsu Sawada's funeral was somber. Those who attended were hidden by there umbrellas.

Nana, with I-pin in her lap, and Tsuna, with Lambo in his lap, sat in the only chairs available. They were surrounded by Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamato, Ryohei, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru. On the other side of the casket and grave was Lal Mirch, the new head of CEDEF, and Basil. Away from the crowd, Hibari observed them.

Few attended as Tsuna had requested that Bianchi not tell the Vongola, yet. He did not want the mafia to be at his father's funeral.

vvv

That night found Tsuna sobbing on the floor of his room. His father was dead and he was still 'No-good Tsuna.'

"Ciaossu!" Reborn yelled as he appeared before Tsuna with two guns aimed at him.

"HIEE!" Tsuna screeched at he backpedaled, on his butt, away from Reborn. "Re- reborn! What are you doing?!"

"What, you ask. I've returned as your home tutor." Reborn stated.

"Eh?!" Tsuna screeched his back against the wall.

"From now on, it won't be the Vongola Decimo… But rather, the Neo Vongola Primo that you're aiming for, Tsuna!" Reborn announced and continued to clarify.

When he was finished Tsuna, blinked up at him. "Reborn. Iemistu's dead."

"…"


	2. Broken Curse

******Second Chances**

**Chapter Two – Broken Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

When he was finished, Tsuna blinked up at him. "Reborn. Iemistu's dead."

"…" A snot bubble rose from Reborn as he feigned being asleep. He was stunned, to put it mildly. 'Iemistu's dead? How? Why wasn't I told?'

Tsuna could only stare at the sleeping Reborn as his hyper intuition told him something big was going to happen… and he probably wouldn't like it.

Reborn felt anticipation within himself that he hadn't felt in a very long time. A plan began to form in his mind, as he drifted off to true sleep. With the knowledge gained by Verde, he knew his plan would work.

vvv

**Five Days Ago**

Vongola Nono had approved Reborn's request for Tsuna to become Neo Vongola Primo. Soon after, Verde called all the Arcobaleno together at his lab, where Reborn now stood.

Verde was talking excessively about his research when Reborn interrupted. Pointing the gun-shaped Leon at Verde, he stated simply, "What do you want, scientist?"

Verde glared at Reborn. Irritated by Reborn's mere presence, not to mention the interruption, Verde pushed his glass back up his nose. "As I was saying, I have found a way to return to our original size…"

Skull let out a whoop, while Viper asked how much it would cost. Colonnello looked to Reborn who merely smirked while Leon crawled onto the brim of his fedora. Fon was silent, neither moving nor speaking.

"Who look like to go first?" Verde continued.

As Skull was about to volunteer Reborn stated, "Verde goes first."

Angrily Verde sneered, "I have to administer it."

Leon was again pointed at Verde as Fon stepped between the two. "I will go first." Reborn smirked, and lowered Leon.

Handing Fon a red Box Weapon, Verde instructed him to use his Pacifier and Storm Flame to activate it. Fon focused his flame into his Pacifier, which he then touched to the box.

The red Box Weapon opened. Large amounts of Storm Flames streamed from the box, converging upon Fon. Verde began making notes o his clipboard while measuring the intensity of the Storm Flames.

As quickly as the flames appeared, they disappeared leaving behind an Adult Fon.

vvv

**Present Day**

Reborn awoke long before Tsuna. Leaving his student to sleep, the tutor headed off to the apartment his adult form was able to rent. Once there, Reborn began to put his plan into action.

Activating his yellow box, Reborn pulled a fresh black suit and yellow dress shirt from the closet, both still wrapped in plastic from the dry cleaners. Knowing his time was short in this form, he set to dressing for the day.

Verde had explained that the boxes were limited. He concluded that the curse was not fully broken because there was not enough flame energy to do so at the time. Therefore, the boxes would slowly increase the flame energy in the user. The more the user used the box, the longer they stayed in their true form. This would continue until the time that they no longer reverted to their baby form.

Once satisfied with his appearance, Reborn placed his black fedora on and headed to the Sawada residence.

vvv

_Ding. Dong_. The doorbell rang. Nana set the dishes aside and dried her hands. Heading towards the front door, she wondered who it might be. Most of her friends and family had already left Namimori for their own homes.

Nana stared. Standing in her doorway was the last person she could have ever imagined seeing. Her hand rising to cover her now thumping heart, she whispered, "Rebboku-san?"

Reborn smirked. Nana was before him, in her favorite yellow apron with her hand over her heart. "Nana-chan, may I come in?"

Flustered, Nana opened the door for Reborn to enter her home. As Reborn passed Nana, he whispered, "Ren-kun."

Nana blushed. "R- ren-k- kun. It's been a long time." Closing the door, Nana followed Reborn into her kitchen, where he sat at the table.

Entering hostess mode, Nana asked "Would you like some espresso, Ren-kun?"

Reborn nodded the affirmative. Smirking, he pulled his fedora down over his face and watched Nana move through the kitchen.

"Mom!" Tsuna yelled as he tripped down the stairs. "Is Gokudera here?" Getting to his feet he went to the kitchen. "Mom…"

Nana looked up from the table, where she was placing Reborn's espresso, at her son. "Tsu-kun, we have company. This is…"

Backpedalling, Tsuna pointed at Reborn and interrupted, "It's you!" Reborn lifted his eyebrows. "Chaos!"

Smirking, Reborn stood and approached Tsuna. Leaning down and looking into Tsuna's eyes, Reborn asked, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the man of this house, I ask your permission

to court Sawada Nana with the intention of marriage."


	3. Plans

******Second Chances**

**Chapter Three – Plans**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

Smirking, Reborn stood and approached Tsuna. Leaning down and looking into Tsuna's eyes, Reborn asked, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the man of this house, I ask your permission to court Sawada Nana with the intention of marriage."

Stunned, both by the statement as well as the nearness of the other, Tsuna fell back onto his butt. "HIEEE!"

Observing the interaction in front of her, Nana spoke, "Ren-kun, w-what do you m-mean?"

Straightening, Reborn stood and walked towards Nana. Stopping in front of her, he reached out and took her hand. Looking into her eyes, Reborn slowly brought the back of her hand to his lips. Lightly kissing it he stated, "Nana-chan, it has been 20 years since I lost you. Now that you are free, I will win you back."

Blushing, Nana pulled her hand from Reborn's grasp to place it over her heart. "Ren-kun," she whispered as she turned away.

Smirking, Reborn turned to Tsuna, who was still sitting on the floor. "Dame-Tsuna, I will return for your answer tomorrow."

Adjusting the fedora on his head, Reborn left.

vvv

Now that Reborn had expressed his intentions to marry Nana, he set to achieve the second part of his plan. He would get her back, no matter who he had to kill.

Reborn knew what he had to do next. He needed a matchmaker. The only flaw in the plan was who?

'Dino? No, he's too klutzy.

Romario? He wouldn't leave Dino for that long.

Bianchi? That would be bad…

Dr. Shamal? Not even going to think about it *mental shiver*

Any of the Varia? No patience.

Fuuta? Too young.

Lal Mirch? …

Colonello? Maggots…

Viper? No.

Skull? Heck no.

Verde? Hell no!

Fon? …

Nono? Step three, his permission.'

Sighing inwardly, Reborn made his decision. 'Time to get it over with.'

vvv

Meanwhile, Tsuna was still on his butt. "Mom? Who was that?"

Feigning ignorance, Nana began cooking. "Tsu-kun, wash up for lunch."

Standing up and adjusting his favorite clothes, tan khakis with an orange and white hoodie, Tsuna moved into the kitchen. "Mom? Who was that?" Tsuna whined.

_Crash._ The door flew open to reveal a motley crew of hungry mafiosos.

"Mama! Lambo want lunch." The 5-year old cow-print dressed boy called as he ran into the kitchen.

"I-Pin, too." A small Chinese girl in a red and black kung-fu suit ran after Lambo.

Bianchi and Fuuta followed sedately behind the two youngsters. Their outfits almost matching, as Fuuta was in his usual green sweater and blue jeans while Bianchi was in a pair of black skinny jeans with a skin-tight green tank top.

"Mama, do you need any help?" Bianchi asked as she began setting the table. Noticing the espresso cup, she continued, "Was Reborn here?"

_Crash._ Tsuna fell to the floor as he tripped over the chair he was about to sit in. "HIEEE!" Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was bugging him, but he still didn't know why.

"No, Bianchi. An old friend made a house call." Tsuna's ears perked, but his mom did not continue speaking.

Arranging lunch on the table, Nana couldn't stop thinking about Rebboku Ren. She hadn't seen him since the day she married Iemitsu. Fighting back tears at the thought of her late husband, Nana returned to the sink to finish her interrupted dishes.

Tsuna only stared at the food in front of him. His hyper intuition was telling him something big was happening. He just couldn't figure it out.

vvv

That evening as Tsuna was getting ready for bed, he realized that he went a whole day without Reborn…

_Pow!_ A tiny foot hit Tsuna's left temple, sending him sprawling onto his bed.

"Dame-Tsuna, were you thinking? You should leave that up to the professionals."

Tsuna glared at Reborn. Something was nagging at him and his Hyper Intuition… Something about Reborn.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments:**

(1) Iemitsu died due to the wounds he received from Vindice while protecting Nana. Since he did not stay in the hospital, because he didn't want Tsuna and Nana to worry, his wounds weren't given time to properly heal. As he kept moving, stitches on his internal organs tore & he bled out internally.

(2) Who should be Nana and Reborn's matchmaker? **Comment or PM**


	4. Revelations

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Four – Revelations**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Notes and answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

Tsuna glared at Reborn. Something was nagging at him and his Hyper Intuition… Something about Reborn...

Hands on both sides of his head, he began mussing his hair in frustration. "GAAAH!"

Reborn merely smirked as he hopped into his hammock and slept.

vvv

Tsuna slept uneasily that night. His Hyper Intuition would not let him relax. He knew there was something going on… and he knew it involved Reborn… or Rebboku…

3:00 am. Tsuna's eyes flashed open in comprehension. "Reborn!" Rushing to get out of bed, Tsuna ended up tangled in his bed sheets with his arms flailing.

Reborn watched in amusement.

Flustered ad frustrated, Tsuna stopped fighting his bed sheets. Looking up at Reborn he accused, "Y- You are Re- Rebboku!"

The Sky Arcabaleno jumped from his hammock, and hit Tsuna over the head with a mallet shaped Leon. "Dame-Tsuna, took you long enough."

vvv

Uncomfortable, Tsuna awoke at the sound of his alarm clock. His head throbbing in pain, he rose from the floor and silenced his alarm clock. Looking for his Tutor, he realized Reborn was again missing.

Shaking his head and readying himself for school, is revelation slowly came back to him. 'Reborn is Rebboku! Rebboku wants to marry my mom!'

Hands on both sides of his head, he began mussing his hair in confusion and concern. "UGHHH!"

vvv

While Tsuna was at school, Adult Reborn met with his prospective matchmaker and outlined his plans.

vvv

Gokudera and Yamamoto walked Tsuna home from school. While Gokudera was his usual violent and boisterous self, Yamamoto seemed extra quiet.

Outside of Tsuna's home, Gokudera excused himself, "Juudaime, I am sorry that I can't stay. I will make it up to you!" and ran off.

Yamamoto raised his arm behind his head, and spoke sheepishly, "Um, Tsuna," while scratching his neck. "My old man wanted to me to invite you and your mom over for dinner."

Being that it was Yamamoto, Tsuna thought nothing of it and agreed to ask his mom. Soon after, Yamamoto headed home.

Taking a steadying breath, Tsuna entered his home. "Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna announced as he entered the main room. Lambo and I-Pin ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tsuna followed them.

In the kitchen, Bianchi was talking with his mom while his mom started organizing ingredients for dinner. "Bianchi, we don't have enough rice and leeks for tonight's dinner, would you mind running to the store for me?"

"I want to go!" Lambo started tugging on Bianchi.

"I-Pin, too!" she shouted to be heard over the little cow.

vvv

Not long after the trio left, the doorbell rang. Upon answering the door, he found Adult Reborn standing there with a bouquet of white and red tulips.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have come for you answer. I brought with me a gift for Nana-chan."

Tsuna swallowed and motioned for Reborn to enter. Reborn entered and continued to the kitchen.

"Nana-chan, I brought these for you." As Reborn handed the bouquet to her, he tipped down his fedora. Under the brim of his hat he observed Tsuna fidgeting by the table.

Nana blushed as she took the tulips from Reborn. "Th- thank you. Ren-kun. I need to find a vase for these. Please excuse me."

Nana didn't flee the kitchen, but she did leave quickly.

vvv

Tsuna sat across from Reborn. Scared but determined to protect his mother, Tsuna took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Head down and hands fisted in his lap, he began, "Reb- Rebboku-san, I c- can't allow you to d- date, I mean, court my mother…"

Reborn's eyes narrowed at Tsuna. Under the table his finger was tapping on Leon's trigger.

Oblivious to Reborn's glare, Tsuna continued. "If you're g- going to l- leave her an- and m- me."

Eyes widening slightly in shock Reborn let go of Leon, who transformed and returned to his favorite spot on Reborn's fedora.

Encouraged by Reborn's silence, Tsuna's voice gained strength. Opening his eyes he slowly looked up at Reborn. "Iemistu lied to her. He left her alone. He made her CRY!"

Tears forming in his eyes, Tsuna paused to wipe them away. "If you want to marry my mom, she has to come first. Not me. Not the Vongola. Not the MAFIA!"

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn started.

"NO! Reborn, ah Rebboku, you have to tell her the truth about you, the curse, the mafia. All of it. I don't want my mom hurt again!" Over come with emotion, Tsuna stood abruptly… and bumped the table.

The table shifted, spilling Reborn's espresso onto Tsuna's legs. "HIEEE!"

Reborn stood slowly, restraining himself from disciplining his student. "Fine. I will bring the matchmaker tomorrow."

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Assuming Yuni was 10 in the future, Aria was 20 in the present, and Luce was 20 when she became an Arcabaleno that puts the Arcabaleno has having been babies for 20 years. Assuming Reborn was also 20 when he became an Arcabaleno, he would be 40 now. Since Nana is 34, she would have been 14 when she last knew Reborn/Ren and no more than 19 when she married Iemitsu. (Most of these ages are from the wiki, some are adjusted for this story.)

(2) White tulips symbolize forgiveness, while red are a declaration of love.

(3) Shout out to **cross-over-lover232**! Thank you for the reviews and ideas!

(4) Tsuna may seem a bit more OoC than normal… but it's his mommy!


	5. History

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Five – History**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

The table shifted, spilling Reborn's espresso onto Tsuna's legs. "HIEEE!"

Reborn stood slowly, restraining himself from disciplining his student. "Fine. I will bring the matchmaker tomorrow."

As Reborn turned to leave, the front door flew open.

"Mama! Lambo is hungry," said boy exclaimed as he ran towards the kitchen and promptly tripped over his own feet. "Hold… it… in… WAAA!"

Standing frozen in the doorway, Bianchi clutched the bag of rice and leeks, while her other arm hugged I-Pin to her. "Reborn?"

Annoyed, Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes and smirked. "Bianchi," he stated then disappeared through the door.

vvv

As the household sat down to eat Nana's wonderful cooking, Bianchi was still suffering from shock. 'Reborn… Adult… Here…' continued to repeat in her head, over and over again.

"Um, Mama who was that gentleman that was here earlier?" Bianchi softly asked from her chair.

"Eh? Oh, you mean Ren-kun?" Nana responded, oblivious to Bianchi's unusual mood. "I knew him when I was younger."

Tsuna suddenly became interested. He still didn't understand what was going on, especially why Reborn would want to marry his mom.

"Um, Mom, how did you meet Rebboku-san?" Tsuna asked, unsure if she would answer.

'Oh dear.' Nana sighed. "Hmm, well it was before you were born Tsu-kun. I must have been about 14…"

vvv

**20 Years Ago**

Sitting in a straight back chair at a prettily decorated table in a small tea shop in Namimori, Nana was nervous. She fidgeted in her white short-sleeved blouse and long navy blue skirt.

Clasping her hands together in her lap, she tried not to show her nervousness. Eyes downcast, she snuck a glance at the woman seated to her right.

Her father had hired the elderly nakōdo* to help find Nana a suitable husband. Dressed in a black silk mofuku*, she sat perfectly poised next to Nana.

Though Nana was still too young to marry, her father was planning her future. Since her mother had passed away last year, he had begun to distance himself from her.

Today will be Nana's first Miai*. Actually, she will have three meetings today. As her father and the nakōdo chose the three gentlemen she would be meeting as her only choices.

At the end of the day, Nana will have to decide which one she wanted to continue a courtship with.

The bell above the door chimed. Nana looked up. Entering the small café was a young man dressed in a black suit with an orange dress shirt. Nana smile slightly at the black fedora he wore. It was such an unusual sight, that Nana forgot her nervousness in the midst of her curiosity.

If she remembered correctly, this young man was Rebboku Ren. According to the portfolio her father had her read; he was 20 years old and well off. He was a contract employee for various organizations in Italy and an adviser for the Vongola Corporation. Oh, and he was her father's first choice.

Nana blushed when his eyes met hers. She couldn't look away. His jet black hair and deep, almost black eyes made his thin angular face pale. She felt as if his eyes were looking into her soul. When he smirked, she felt as if she would melt right there.

Conscious that the elderly nakōdo was watching her, she stood and made the proper introductions. Once finished, Nana returned to her seat, allowing the woman to control the flow of her Miai.

vvv

Rebboku-san was gone and Nana was waiting for her second suitor to appear, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. His sarcasm and straight to the point talk was new to her. He didn't cut her any slack, but he was neither mean nor rude about it. She blushed all over again when she thought about his sexy sideburns.

She was unsure if she made a good impression on him. In her nervousness, she couldn't stop stuttering. To make matters worse, she spilled tea on the table and herself. Nana sighed and hoped that he would respond favorably to their meeting…

vvv

**Present Day**

Nana stopped her story when she glanced at Bianchi. The young woman had tears silently streaming down her face.

"Bianchi?" Nana asked softly.

Bianchi blinked and looked at the woman who was a second mother to her. Her emotions were unstable. Torn between wanting to attack something or cry, Bianchi excused herself and hastily retired to her room.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Bianchi's gaze focused on her reflection in the mirror above her vanity.

Bianchi loved Reborn. She was devoted to him. She had left her home in Italy to follow him here, against his wishes. Even though he had ended their relationship prior to leaving, Bianchi had believed she could win him back.

Bianchi loved Nana. She found a loving mother in Nana, one who was both approachable and caring, something that she did not have in the Gokudera Mansion. She was loathed to lose that relationship.

Tears slid down her cheeks. Bianchi could no longer hold them back. Did she fight for the man she loved, who was fighting for the woman he loved? Or did she support the woman who had become her mama?

Unable to stop the tears and emotions roiling through her, Bianchi cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) None?! Just so you know, the more comments I get, the faster I write…

(2) Definitions:

- Nakōdo: matchmaker

- Mofuku: formal mourning kimono

- Miai: matchmaking


	6. Bianchi

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Six – Bianchi**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

Unable to stop the tears and emotions roiling through her, Bianchi cried herself to sleep.

vvv

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the house, Adult Reborn heard everything. His box weapon still in effect, as it now lasts about 10 hours, he was in his apartment.

Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini had been borrowed from the Vongola to assist Reborn in setting up his apartment's spare bedroom as an office. His office now contained a wall with 25 screens, which currently showed the main rooms of the Sawada residence as well as the locations of Tsuna's guardians. An audio system was set up to listen in on multiple locations, including each room of the Sawada residence as well as those of the guardians.

Concerned yet confident in his plan, Reborn picked up his phone and called in his next favor.

vvv

_Ding. Dong._ The next morning, Bianchi awoke slowly. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her tangled, purplish pink hair. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she winced.

"Bianchi! There is someone here for you!" Nana called from the bottom of the stairs.

Sighing, Bianchi quickly made herself presentable, even though she was still wearing yesterday's crumpled clothes.

Descending the stairs, Bianchi was surprised by the young man talking to Nana. "Carcassa Skull?" Bianchi asked as she blinked sleep from her eyes. 'First Adult Reborn, now Adult Skull?'

Looking upwards at Bianchi, Adult Skull waved an envelope. "We have a mission!"

Confused, Bianchi continued towards Skull and wondered, 'Why would we have a mission together? He is a member of the Carcassa Family where as I am the current heir to the Gokudera Family.'

With a frown, Bianchi approached Skull and swiped the enveloped from his hand. Ripping it open she pulled out a formal invitation and groaned.

"_Ms. Bianchi Gokudera of the Gokudera Family,_

_You are cordially invited to the Annual Gathering of Alliances. The accompanying limo will transport you to the private jet. Please prepare for a minimum of 5 days of negotiations._

_Thank you for your cooperation, _

_Nono of the Vongola Family_"

Holding in her groan, Bianchi looked passed Skull to the idling limo. "I suppose you are the heir to the Carcassa family?"

Skull's headed bobbed as he happily chirped, "Yup!"

Resigned, Bianchi turned on her heel and headed to her room to pack. 'Why me? Just when I have problems to sort through, the Mafia calls me to duty…' Mulling over this Bianchi almost blamed Reborn, yet she remembered her father informing her after last years' event that Nono wanted the heirs at this year's meeting.

vvv

Around the corner from the Sawada residence, Reborn covertly watched as Skull put his plan into motion. As Bianchi was driven away in the long black limo, Reborn made yet another call while waiting for Dame-Tsuna to leave for school.

vvv

"Tsu-kun! You're going to be late again!" Nana called up the stairs.

Tsuna winced, expecting an attack from Reborn. When none followed, he sighed. Glancing at the clock, Tsuna groaned inwardly. Rushing he dressed and sprinted down the stairs.

_Bump. Bump. Crash._ Tsuna tripped and rolled down the last of the steps, crashing into the door. Gathering his belongings, he hurriedly called out to his mom as he exited his home.

Yamamato and Gokudera were already waiting for him on the sidewalk. Yamamoto raised his arm behind his head, and spoke, "Um, Tsuna," while scratching his neck. "Did you ask your mom?"

"What do you need Yamamato-kun?" Nana asked from the doorway. Holding out a bento to Tsuna, she continued, "You forgot your lunch, Tsu-kun."

Arm still behind his head, Yamamato spoke sheepishly, "Um, my old man wanted to me to invite you and Tsuna over for sushi."

Tsuna had taken his lunch from Nana, leaving her hands free. Stunned, she began wringing her hands in her apron. "Oh. Um, Tsuyoshi-san? He wants Tsu-kun and I to eat dinner with you?"

Yamamato nodded.

"O- Ok." Nana responded slowly as she returned to the safety of her home.

Once in the kitchen, Nana began cleaning the remains of breakfast while Fuuta had I-Pin and Lambo watching TV in the other room. Nana's thoughts began to drift. 'Tsuyoshi-kun…'

vvv

**20 Years Ago**

Rebboku-san was gone and Nana was waiting for her second suitor to appear, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Still sitting in the straight back chair in the small tea shop, Nana was nervous all over again. She fidgeted in her white short-sleeved blouse and long navy blue skirt, fingering the darkening tea stain.

Nana looked up as the bell above the door chimed. Entering the small café was a young man…

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Glassed Loner - Nana's father received his portfolio through the matchmaker. The real question is: Why did the matchmaker have it? The answer will appear soon.

(2) Ruon jian - Nana's other suitors will be addressed soon, as well as Nana's father's role.

(3) Thank you for the reviews and questions!


	7. Memories

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Seven – Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**20 Years Ago**

Rebboku-san was gone and Nana was waiting for her second suitor to appear, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Still sitting in the straight back chair in the small tea shop, Nana was nervous all over again. She fidgeted in her white short-sleeved blouse and long navy blue skirt, fingering the darkening tea stain.

Nana looked up as the bell above the door chimed. Entering the small café was a young man dressed in a clean black karate gi and a white cloth wrapped around the top of his head, making his short black hair appear spiky.

With the elderly nakōdo still watching her, she stood and made the proper introductions. Once finished, Nana returned to her seat, allowing the woman to control the conversation.

Trying to focus on the man before her, and not Rebboku-san, Nana wracked her brain to recall her father's portfolio on Yamamato Tsuyoshi.

He was 22 years old and quickly making a name for himself. Though his family owned many dojos across Japan, he opted to open a sushi restaurant in Namimori instead. His restaurant quickly reached five-star status and notability. Within the last year, he turned it into a chain and opened multiple restaurants in nearby cities.

Though he wasn't her father's first choice, it was clear that Yamamato-san had connections and money enough to appease her father.

vvv

Nana had found herself relaxing during her meeting with Yamamato-san. He was a very polite and perceptive gentleman. He seemed to know when the conversation was becoming uncomfortable and would easily change the topic.

Though she had not become as enraptured in his presence as she did with Rebboku-san, she did enjoy his company. He was someone she knew she could be herself with.

Long after he was gone, she was contemplating the differences between the two young men. Though she was attracted to Rebboku-san, she wondered if she could love Yamamato-san.

vvv

Anxious to be out of the uncomfortable chair and away from the elderly nakōdo, Nana waited fort he last of her suitors to appear. She knew this one was not chosen by her father, but by the nakōdo herself. Though, her father had approved of him.

The teen she was waiting for was closer to her age. At 15, he was already attending medical school in Italy under a scholarship from the Vongola Corporation…

vvv

**Present Day**

_Ding. Dong._ The doorbell rang, waking Nana from her thoughts.

vvv

Reborn had watched as events unfolded when Tsuna was leaving for school. 'So, Yamamato…' Smirking evilly, Reborn began to formulate a plan to deal with the older man.

Unbeknownst to the man standing next to him, Reborn was anxious. Though he seemed cool and composed, his insides were full of butterflies. Today, he would bring the matchmaker and re-confirm the arrangements made 20 years ago.

Moving towards the house, Reborn motioned for the man next to him to follow.

Together, they approached the door of the Sawada residence. _Ding. Dong._

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Since there were more reviews on Ch. 5, I decided to give you two chapters today! I hope you enjoyed! (Sorry for the length, bit I needed to stop there.)

(2) Thank you for the reviews and questions!


	8. The Matchmaker

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Eight – The Matchmaker**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

_Ding. Dong._ The doorbell rang, waking Nana from her thoughts.

Glancing at the clock, Nana wondered if it was Ren-kun with the matchmaker. Putting the last of the dishes away, she headed for the door.

"Mama! Lambo want to play!" said boy exclaimed as Nana walked past him to the door.

"I-Pin too!"

"Mama, may I take them to the park?" Fuuta asked.

"Thank you, Fuuta," Nana spoke absently as she opened the door.

vvv

Reborn and his guest waited patiently at the door. They could hear the TV as well as the children.

Curious, Reborn looked over to his companion, "Are you ready for this?"

His companion nodded, though a trained observer would notice the wariness in his eyes.

vvv

Nana opened the door. Smiling, she greeted Ren-kun. "Welcome, Ren-kun. May I ask who your guest is?"

Reborn smirked and introduced his companion. "Nana-chan, this is Hibari Fon who will be acting as our matchmaker. Fon, this is Sawada Nana, the woman I wish to marry."

Nana blushed at Re-kun's introduction and gestured, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hibari-san. Please, come in."

"Please, call me Fon." Fon bowed before entering.

"F- fon-san."

Looking up, Fon smiled at the woman in front of him and nodded in thanks.

As Nana was leading her guests to the kitchen table, she heard the children running down the stairs.

"Mama, we are off!" Fuuta shouted as he ushered the two five-year olds out the door.

vvv

Reborn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Glancing at Fon, he whispered, "That was close."

Fon merely nodded in return.

"Nana-chan, I brought you a gift." Reborn pulled a small box out of his left inner jacket pocket.

He smiled as Nana shyly took the box from him. "Would either of you like something to drink?" She asked.

Reborn asked for his usual espresso as well as a green tea for Fon.

vvv

Nana served refreshments and snacks before sitting. Once seated, she could no longer postpone opening the gift Ren-kun had given her.

Slowly, she opened the box as the two men sat across from her.

Gasping, she slowly withdrew a silver chain. Dangling from the chain was a man's silver ring.

Tears threatening, Nana looked at the man sitting across from her. "You kept it all this time?" She whispered.

Ren-kun merely smirked at her. "Always."

vvv

It didn't take long for the three of them to work out an arrangement. Since, Nana and Reborn had been blessed by her father prior to his death; this would be of a re-acquaintance period instead of matchmaking.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Thank you for the reviews and questions!

(2) Please checkout the spin-off/side story Second Chances: Skull. Enjoy!

(3) I am so-o-o-o-o sorry for taking so long to update. The last two weeks have been full of family woe.


	9. The Competition

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Nine – Competition**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story. Please read for an important announcement.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

It didn't take long for the three of them to work out an arrangement. Since, Nana and Reborn had been blessed by her father prior to his death; this would be more of a re-acquaintance period versus actual matchmaking.

Nana agreed to three dates with the matchmaker Fon accompanying them. After that, they would make a decision to marry, or not.

Reborn told Nana that he would tell her the entire story of where he was and why during those dates, so that she could make an informed decision.

vvv

Reborn and Fon parted ways outside the Sawada residence.

"We are settled then?" Fon asked.

"Yes. Since I will become Dame-Tsuna's father, you will take over his combat and decorum training. Gokudera will continue school tutoring." Reborn stated.

"And you?"

"I will become his Vongola-Style Advisor." Reborn smirked.

At that, Fon merely nodded as he began to walk away.

vvv

Reborn was mildly concerned, not worried. Worry is not in his vocabulary. But he was concerned, mildly, about Yamamato Tsuyoshi.

Once Fon was out of sight, Reborn began his walk towards the Yamamato Sushi Restaurant. A friendly discussion was needed, 'Vongola-Style Friendly.'

It wasn't long before Reborn entered the restaurant. Early in the day, it was still empty as the older Yamamato was prepping sashimi slices.

Yamamato looked up as the chime above the door notified him of company. Face free of emotion, he flatly stated, "Rebboku-san, welcome."

Reborn smirked. "Yamamato-san, we need to talk."

The knife in the chef's hand clanged into the cutting board. Yamamato left it stuck in the wood, as he wiped his hands on his apron. Nodding, he motioned for Reborn to follow.

Flipping the open sign to closed, the hit-man followed the chef to the dojo.

vvv

Nana watched as Ren-kun and Fon left her home. As the door behind them closed, she walked through the empty, silent house towards the kitchen phone.

Taking a deep breath, she called one of her closest friends.

_Ring. Ring._ "Hello?"

"Shamal?" Nana asked hesitantly.

"Ah! Nana, my dear, what can I do for you?" Shamal's masculine voice answered.

"I need someone to talk to. Would you please meet me for tea in an hour?"

"Anything you ask, my lovely" his slyly responded.

"Thank you, Shamal." _Click._

As Nana prepared to meet Shamal for tea, she thought back over their first meeting.

vvv

**20 Years Ago**

Anxious to be out of the uncomfortable chair and away from the elderly nakōdo, Nana waited for the last of her suitors to appear. She knew this one was not chosen by her father, but by the nakōdo herself. Though, her father had approved of him.

The teen she was waiting for was closer to her age. At 15, he was already attending medical school in Italy under a scholarship from the Vongola Corporation.

Nana looked up as a teenage boy entered the café. Dressed in low-cut black jeans and a blue silk button-up shirt, he walked towards her table.

A glance at the nakōdo told Nana that this was Shamal, the medical student. Before she could stand and make the proper greetings, her elderly companion did so first.

_Shamal is the nakōdo's grandson?_ Nana realized as the two greeted each other and introductions were made.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Thank you for the reviews and questions!

(2) Please checkout the spin-off/side story Second Chances: Skull. Enjoy!

(3) ***All my stories will be on Semi-HIATUS due to my mother dying. This means that they are going to continue to be written as time allows. Therefore, updates will be quite irregular. I apologize :`( ***


	10. Ultimatum

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Ten – Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story. Please read for an important announcement.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

The knife in the chef's hand clanged into the cutting board. Yamamato left it stuck in the wood, as he wiped his hands on his apron. Nodding, he motioned for Reborn to follow.

Flipping the open sign to closed, the hit-man followed the chef to the dojo.

vvv

Once in the dojo, both men put distance between themselves. Turning to face each other, neither man was relaxed. Both were positioned to strike.

"Rebboku-san, what do you have to say?" Yamamato asked warily.

Reborn eyed the older Yamamato. He knew that he needed to tread carefully, as Tsuyoshi was the father of Tsuna's underage Rain Guardian.

"I am courting Sawada Nana. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Vongola Nono have both given me permission." Reborn ended with a smirk.

Yamamato's eyes narrowed at the hit man. "The Sawada's do not know the truth. Nono does. You do. And I do."

Fingers twitching, Leon crawled down Reborn's hand to curl around his wrist. "What are you trying to say?"

"I will not accept this until the Sawada's know the truth."

Glaring, Reborn felt Leon shift in his hand. Taking aim at Tsuyoshi, he stated. "If they learn the truth about me, your son will learn the same about you."

Flinching, Yamamato nodded once. "That is a risk I am willing to take to protect Sawada Nana."

Reborn lowered his gun. "I would expect no less from a Yamamato. You are sworn to protect…"

"Was sworn." Yamamato cut Reborn off.

Pulling his fedora over his eyes, Reborn smirked. Turning to leave, he ordered Tsuyoshi, "Cancel your dinner," and disappeared.

Alone, Yamamato Tsuyoshi grimaced. He needed to speak with his son… soon.

vvv

**20 Years Ago**

_Shamal is the nakōdo's grandson?_ Nana realized as the two greeted each other and introductions were made.

vvv

Compared to the previous two meetings, this one was very different, relaxed. The nakōdo had excused herself and was watching the duo from a nearby table.

Nana enjoyed Shamal's company. Though she had yet to learn his first name, she felt as if they could be great friends.

Shamal talked about his school and family. He wanted to be a great doctor and scientist. He told Nana about his experiments in disease transmission and cures. She was fascinated.

In turn, Nana told Shamal about her school. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet, but her father had her attending a prestigious private school that would hopefully gain her entrance into Tokyo University.

When Shamal asked about her family, she informed him that her mother had passed away recently so it was only her dad and her. She had no other relatives and her father worked long hours as a financial advisor for foreign companies working in Japan.

vvv

Unbeknownst to the young couple in the café, the World's Greatest Hitman had been observing Nana the entire day and this conversation was giving him all the info he needed to know to complete his mission.

vvv

At the end of the day, Nana knew she was infatuated with Rebboku-san; could, maybe, love Yamamato-san; and definitely wanted Shamal for a friend.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Only 1 new reviews or questions. I don't need much, just enough to keep me on the right track as to what YOU may want to see happen… (Thank you **balabalanceh**!)

(2) Please checkout the spin-off/side story Second Chances: Skull. Enjoy!

(3) NO MORE FLASHBACKS! Everything from here on will be through conversations, so that we can see reactions

(4) ***Due to the recent changes in my life and adjusting to new routines, Second Chances will now be a bi-weekly update, with more updates as time permits. Thank you for your patience. ***


	11. Tea Time

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Eleven – Tea Time**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story. Please read for an important announcement.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**20 Years Ago**

At the end of the day, Nana knew she was infatuated with Rebboku-san; could, maybe, love Yamamato-san; and definitely wanted Shamal for a friend.

vvv

**Present Day**

Shaking the memories away, Nana looked into the café window as she approached. Smiling, she waved at the doctor sitting in a nearby booth. Slowly, she made her way through the café to sit across from her best friend.

"Konnichiwa, Shamal-kun." Nana said as she approached his booth.

vvv

The two friends enjoyed small talk as they waited for their tea and snacks.

Nana quickly summed up what had happened since her husband's funeral. She finished with, "What do you think I should do about Ren-kun, Shamal-kun?"

vvv

Shamal blinked in surprise. 'So, Reborn thinks he can win Nana back?' His heart quickly sank as he realized he forever remain her friend, and nothing more.

Sipping his tea he pushed his feelings aside and tried to organize his thoughts. 'How much should I tell her about her father? What can I say without incurring Reborn's wrath?'

Clearing his throat, Shamal set his teacup on the table and reached for Nana's hand. "Nana-love, what do you want me to say? You must follow your heart, as mine follows you."

Blushing, Nana pulled her hand from Shamal's to hold it over her heart. "Shamal-kun, you are so sweet! But I know that you love no one." Frowning she continued, "I still have feelings for him, but I do not know if I can trust him again."

The doctor sighed; both because she never takes his love seriously as well as the fact that he would have to reveal the secrets that he had kept for the last 20 years.

"Sweetheart, once trust is broken it has to be earned back. Would you be able to trust him, if you knew why he left and where he has been?"

Nana nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "But how do I know if he is telling the truth?"

Grasping his teacup with both hands, Shamal looked into its clear depths. Watching the tea leaves float on the bottom, he wished he could tell his fortune. 'Will I make her cry? Will she hate me?'

Looking into her eyes, he began slowly, "Nana… my dear… my love… I have something I need to tell you… Please listen… Please don't leave me."

A tear escaped from her beautiful browns eyes as she moved away from him and into the booth's cushion. Clasping her hands tightly together, she nodded yes, as she placed her hands in her lap.

Releasing his cup, Shamal rubbed his hand across his face. His eyes, unable to bear the look in Nana's, searched for a place to rest. Settling on her clasped hands, Shamal began,

"20 years ago you met Reb- Rebboku-san, Yamamato-san, and I in a café similar to this. My grandmother introduced each of us to you." Taking a deep breath he continued, "What you didn't know is why.

Sweetheart, your father wasn't the man you thought he was."

Nana sucked in her breath deeply and whispered, "Yakuza*… he was yakuza."

Stunned, Shamal stared at Nana.

Staring back, she responded, almost angrily, "What?! He was assassinated… Even I know what that means."

The notorious assassin known as Trident Shamal was taken aback. No longer sure of what the woman of his dreams knew, he continued.

"Yes, your father was yakuza. Actually, he was the oyabun* of his family. He kept this from both your mother and you." He paused as he watched various emotions flit across Nana's face.

"Shortly after your mother's death, he broke an alliance with a larger family from Italy. He then betrayed that family by selling their secrets."

Tears were falling freely now, "H-how do you know this?"

Sighing, Shamal continued. "Your father knew he had been caught and wanted to ensure your safety by finding you a new family… a husband. So, he set up an omai… and the opportunity for his death.

Darling, the woman he hired for your omai, my grandfather, was a known contact for the Italian mafia in Japan."

Pausing, Shamal wanted to reach out and comfort Nana, as she was visibly shaking now. Yet, he didn't he continued his story.

"The two men he chose, Rebboku-san and Yamamato-san, were chosen for a reason. Yamamato-san's family had been serving yours for generations. As samurai, they had long ago sworn that they and their descendants would protect you and yours."

Nana looked into Shamal's eyes as she asked, "Ren-kun. What about Ren-kun?"

Restraining himself from going to her, Shamal suddenly wanted to kill someone, anyone. Steeling himself for the inevitable, he finished his part of the story.

"Rebboku-san was chosen because he was currently contracted as a hitman for the family your father had betrayed."

Nana stood suddenly. Face flushed, she spoke in an even yet deadly voice, "He killed my father?"

As she turned to leave, Shamal spoke again, "Wait! I have one more thing to say."

Nana stopped, but didn't turn to look at him.

"At that time, I was training with the same organization to do the same job as him."

Shamal watched as Nana's shoulders slumped. He continued to watch as she walked out of the café and away from him.

vvv

Nana was heartbroken. Her father was a liar. Her Ren-kun, the man whom her father wanted her to marry, had killed him. Her Shamal-kun, her best friend, had known all along.

And they were all part of the Vongola Corporation. The same one her husband, Iemitsu, had worked for occasionally. What secrets had he kept from her? Was everyone lying to her?

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) No new reviews or questions. I don't need much, just enough to keep me on the right track as to what YOU may want to see happen. I'm thinking of quitting this story due to lack of readership.

(2) Next chapter: First Date!

(3) Please checkout the spin-off/side story Second Chances: Skull. Enjoy!

(4) Definitions:

- Yakuza: transnational organized crime syndicates in Japan, aka Japanese mafia

- Oyabun: yakuza family boss


	12. First Date

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Twelve – First Date**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Reborn X Nana. AU. Some OoC. Will update relationships as other relationships appear ;)

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story. Please read for an important announcement.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Present Day**

Nana was heartbroken. Her father was a liar. Her Ren-kun, the man whom her father wanted her to marry, had killed him. Her Shamal-kun, her best friend, had known all along.

And they were all part of the Vongola Corporation. The same one her husband, Iemitsu, had worked for occasionally. What secrets had he kept from her? Was everyone lying to her?

vvv

As Nana approached her home, she worked to control her emotions. She did not want to upset her son, Tsu-kun.

Yet, that night, as she lay in bed her thoughts returned to Shamal-kun and his revelations. She would continue this charade and find out the truth from Ren-kun.

vvv

Reborn was in good spirits when he awoke. Today was the day he would begin to win Nana back. Activating his box and dressing in his usual suit, he smirked as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

Sauntering out of the house, he headed for the meeting spot that Fon and he had agreed upon.

vvv

Nana woke earlier than usual. Even though she was still upset she found herself anxious to see Ren-kun again. Without consciously realizing it, she began to hope that he could redeem himself.

After waking Tsu-kun, making breakfast, waking Tsu-kun again, and sending him off to school, she headed upstairs to prepare for her date while Fuuta ushered Lambo and I-Pin to the park.

Unsure what to wear, Nana sifted through her closet. Wishing that Bianchi was there to help her, she began pulling dresses and skirts out of the closet. Having never seen Ren-kun in anything other than his black suit, she tried to find something to match.

Settling on a peach-orange, long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with a black, ankle-length A-line skirt, Nana began her make-over.

vvv

At ten minutes to noon, Reborn and Fon stood on the doorstep of the Sawada residence. Even though they were ten minutes early, Reborn was worried. He sensed that something was wrong, yet he did not know what it was.

With Fon by his side, and Leon on his fedora, he rang the doorbell.

vvv

_Ding. Dong._

Nana took a deep breath as she descended the stairs. Even though she knew that Ren-kun was a hit-man, she was not afraid of him physically hurting her. What she was afraid of was much worse. She was afraid he would break her heart.

It felt like an eternity had passed as she opened the door and looked into Ren-kun's eyes.

"W-welcome, Ren-kun and Fon-san. Please, come in." Nana greeted as she stepped back for the duo to enter.

"Thank you, Sawada-san." Fon-san spoke as he bowed and then entered.

"These are for you." Ren-kun stated as he held out a bouquet of daisies.

Smiling, Nana took the daisies. "I will just put these in water, and then I will be ready to go."

Nana took her time in the kitchen, as she needed to compose herself. Just seeing Ren-kun sent her heart fluttering, yet her emotions were conflicted. Could she trust him?

vvv

Nana was enjoying herself. Though she was slightly uncomfortable at first, the extra presence of Fon-san seemed to help her relax.

So far, Ren-kun had taken her for a walk through the park where they ordered takoyaki* from a yatai* eating it as they walked. Though she talked little, Ren-kun spoke about places he had visited, such as Italy and China.

Once they had finished their takoyaki, Ren-kun had guided them out of the park and to another yatai, this one selling kakigōri*. Nana ordered a strawberry-flavored one while Ren-kun ordered an espresso-flavored one.

Standing in front of the yatai, Nana felt Ren-kun staring at her. "W-what? Do I have food on my face?"

Ren-kun merely smirked as he continued to stare at her. "No. Nana-chan, we need to talk."

Caught off guard, Nana blinked. Half-smiling, she nodded. "O-okay"

vvv

Reborn was enjoying his time with Nana. Though she had seemed out of sorts when he had picked her up for the date, she seemed to be enjoying her time with him as well. Walking through the park had given her time to relax while he was able to monitor Namimori.

Now, he needed to tell her the truth, at least part of it. Deciding what to do, he stared at the beautiful woman I front of him as she ate her kakigōri.

"W-what? Do I have food on my face?" Nana asked him while blushing.

Smirking, he had answered, "No. Nana-chan, we need to talk."

Though she replied, "O-okay," he knew that she had been put on the defensive.

'Who has been talking to my Nana-chan?' Reborn wondered with malice.

vvv

Elsewhere, Shamal felt a sliver of fear slice through him.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) Thank you **Glassed Loner **for reviewing! I 3 reviews, good & bad.

(2) Please checkout the spin-off/side story Second Chances: Skull. Enjoy!

(3) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Definitions:

- takoyaki: a ball-shaped Japanese snack made of a wheat flour-based batter and typically filled with octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion; then brushed with takoyaki sauce

- yatai: a small, mobile food stall in Japan

- kakigōri: a Japanese shaved ice dessert flavored with syrup and condensed milk


End file.
